Principals of Nature
by Ana Kat Furry
Summary: As much she hated to admit it, he was right. Her life wasn't the same anymore. It just... Felt so inhuman. She could feel a strange impulse each time she argued with him, a rather animalistc impulse to survive, to be the predator insted of the pray. To keep on fighting, when she obviously didn't knew how to fight.
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT BELINGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNWERS**

_This chapter has been rewritten._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strange **

_Heartbeat._

The only sound her ears could barely could detect. Soft, calm and soothing heartbeat.

The type of sound that made you feel secure, the only sound that could calm a crying child, the sound that a mother can feel when she has a new life inside her. The sound she used to use when his little brother came crying to her bed in the middle of the night. Claiming to feel so lonely in his own room and saying he wasn't safe from the monster from under his bed.

A miracle of a sound. She knew how to use it right, a fast cardiac beat could only alterate the subject more. Slow and smooth were the right keys to create a fake security blanked. As her father used to say:_ 'Even the mightiest beast can't resist the calming beat of a heart'_. Maybe that was the reason why it calmed her little brother so fast.

But now to more important questions: Where was she?

She couldn't open her eyes, for some reason her eyelids didn't obey her brain and let her pupils explore her surroundings. She could only feel like she was floating on water, surrounded by liquid. What the heck? She was totally capable of staying underwater with her eyes full open, so why the big deal? She could clearly remeber so many times she swimmed in Daniel's pool with no need of goggles.

So she battled with her own body, the liquid mass around her was slowling her movements but she didn't gave up. Finally she managed to opened her eyes, reveling soft, pure honey eyes. Success. She exhaled exhausted, feeling how air bubbles flowed through her nose. Caressing her face, those bubbles were the first familiar thing her eyes recognized. But also the only familiar thing.

Her honey eyes widen, and a cold chill wad sent through her spine. Panic started to fill her, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She just couldn't explain how scared she felt right now.

_Oh my god._

Where in the world was she?!

She scanned at her surroundings quickly and nervously, a glass container with some kind of amniotic liquid was her current cage. Several wirers were connected to her body as chains and a thick transparent tube was connected to her through. She guessed that from it she was receiving oxygen. But that didn't explain why in God's name she in some kind of container was!

She peered her eyes, trying to see through the glass of her cage. They were... robots. The hell, **_robots_**?! Was she gone mad?! At least four silver robots were surrounding her container, and those slimy, brain looking things that rested on their chest were moving their tentacles across some kind of control table. Her breaths became more short and quicker. They were... experimenting with her! Perhaps, in those alien movies and TV shows Jordan loved so much, strange looking alien-droids experimented with humans and turned then into mind-controlled soldiers.

But she was no lab rat!

Those brain-aliens could experiment with someone else, but not her! She had a life! A perfect life she worked on so much! A status to mantain, a perfect grade, and over everything-... a _brother_ to protect...

She needed to escape, and really quick!

Mean while, the aliens that rested in the chests of the robots were discussing something in their native language. They emitted squeals and shrieks, no words that a human could understand but among them. Not like they couldn't just use their translators anyway... But suddenly the argument between them was interrupted by a soft, braking noise. The brain-looking aliens in robot suits stopped immediately, wondering if they were attacked again.

For their luck they weren't being attacked by their ussually green enemies. No attack, no more like a leak.

The sound came from their own experimenting container; the creature inside it was banging her hands against the crystal barrier. And somehow it was actually working. The small crack that was forming turned into a bigger one, the androids knew she was trying to escape, they couldn't let another one of their experiments to flee again, but then again before they could get to the alarm button the container broke.

The liquid felt to the ground, and so the creature that was trapped inside it; the flying pieces of glass got every were, hitting a pair of the robots that were near there. She took a deep breath and exhaled and another deep breath and exhaled. Repeating this process at least three more times before her lungs could finally fill themselves with fresh air.

But then an alarm started to cry. A pink light started to dance all across the room, and a marching sound of metalic steps came with it. The robots started to surround her, two of them carrying a really weird-looking weapon, almost resembling a gun. She ignored how numb her legs felt, raising with a jump and breaking a few of the wirers attached to her body in the process, she ran past them and escaped from that strange lab. She could feel some pieces of shattered glass trapped on her feet, itching her to no end, but she ignored it too and continued to run.

But they were following her; more and more robots shooting pink lasers were chasing her down a silver and pink hallway. She took random and unknown turns through the other hallways that were connected, but the faster she ran the more androids that started to chase her. Hell, she didn't even know were she was! How she was supposed to escape?!

She keeps on dodging the pink lasers, her legs were crying for mercy. She felt tired, as if she had run a whole marathon. And suddenly she tripped, face kissing the ground. The girl crawled with effort behind a few wood boxes, the alien robots continued to shoot the lasers and her heart was about to leave her chest. She needed a solution, an exit, something, whatever she could take to make them stop. And really _really_ quick!

Honey eyes spotted a nearby window, if she runs fast enough she could break it. Too bad she wasn't a really fast runner. Damn P.E. classes, the only school subject in which she wasn't good at. Maybe she could break it, yeah! Breaking stuff was something easy, she could to that. A metal tube or something hard enough to break the glass. Find it, find it _quick_!

The wood boxes were now already half destroyed and would not resist more lasers. But something catches her eye. One of their strange-looking guns. That's it! Miracle! She grabbed the gun from the floor and ran as fast as her tired legs could do. A few lasers were now reaching her heels as the echoes of metal feet were gathering territory. She had no time to learn how the gun worked (even through the weapon looked really intresting and some curious investigations couldn't hurt anyone), but it had a knife looking gadget attached to it. So she simply threw it against the window, crashing it into millions of pieces!

The creature jumped into the now broken window, falling a few stories before rolling into the ground. Her pants were loud and heavy and leaved her mouth more quickly than her heart could beat. But even if it seemed safe she wasn't.

The alien robots also jumped out of the building and started chasing her!She needed to hind somewhere now! Really?! _**Really?!**_

Her nude feet started to ran through the dusty and dirty streets of the city, head searching for somewhere to hide from the aliens and then she saw it. A half covered man hole. She moved it with effort, but since she couldn't move it completely she squeezed herself in and carefully enter the sewers.

The metal footsteps came and went, telling her that she was safe. _For now._ But she was alive! Thank god for that one!She sighted, passing a hand through her head.

_Girl, that was sure crazy!_

But suddenly she felt her hand different, unusual to her normal silky skin, instead it was really scaly. The sewers weren't exactly the most illuminated place in all New York, they were pretty dark, but the half covered man hole let some moonlight enter. So she raised her hand to the small ray of moonlight and inspect it.

_Oh my god..._

Her hand was green! A slimy, apple green! She was sure she lost a finger off her hand and they were webbed now. She rose het hole body into the moonlight, her feet were bigger now, and only had three toes. Her chest and belly were, unlike the rest of her body, a yellowish tone. And not to mention the long tail she owned now. She was a_ reptile! _A feaking green reptile with webbed fingers. A lizard or gecko maybe...

She lowered herself to face the dirty water of the sewers, her new green fingers touching her face. Her bronze hair was still there, so were the same honey eyes she had started at directly from her bathroom mirror. But her whole face was now green, a small bump for nose and surely not the same head shape.

She couldn't identify her own self.

She felt into the concrete ground, hugging her knees as crystal tears flow down her now green cheeks. Those... Those aliens did these to her! She needed to inform the authorities! But how she could? Even if she got to them they would see her as a monster and send her to a even worst, the aliens could find her.

She was alone, alone in this strange body.

Maybe forever...

* * *

**Yoo! How's the world crazy people?!**

**Identify the girl, do it. I know you can.**

**Some chapters are going to be rewritten, but most of them are the same. Just some simple light changes, nothing more.**

**Read, review, comment, dance or watever you do!**

**Peace out~**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

_This chapter has been rewritten_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Curiosity killed the reptile**

_"Hey Mona look! I'm a super hero!"_

_"We will save the world together!"_

_"You can be the princess and I'll be your knight in shiny armor!"_

_"I love you, big sis."_

_"Jordan? JORDAN?!"_

___"It isn't just a stab, child! They stab him, yes but a stab in the column is not a joke. Use the damned inteligence I gave you! They hurt his medulla, and that can't just regenerate back."_

_"You think you're sooo high and mighty, walking around with your nose high in the air like the bitchy queen you are. Lisent honey, just by the fact you tryed to get revenge by seducing my best friend makes you already the biggest slut I have ever meet."_

_"You may be the reason why this all happen, but I want you out of this. NOW."_

_"It's just insane Mona Lisa! You're 16! You can't just go to New York and start a research?!"_

_"Do you really expect that with some magical ooze he will suddenly grow his legs back?"_

_"Well, if lizards can why we not?"_

_"Science can make many things, but genetically mutation is no science fiction."_

_"It s as real as you and me..."_

* * *

_More real than you think..._

Her eyes snapped open, rising as fast as she could she felt the cold sweat dripping from her forehead.

_Dear goodness, it was all a nightmare..._

Sad reality, it was no dream.

She couldn't feel the soft fuzzy blankets of her own bed, nor the mattress or the pillow. Instead she felt a cold, hard concrete floor, not to mention a bit humid.

So it wasn't a nightmare.

She ran a finger over her bare leg, feeling smooth scaly skin under it.

Yup, she was still a lizard thing.

She sighted.

Well at least she was alive.

But right now she preferred to be dead that to live in this... This _hideous_ body!

Slowly and carefully, she rose to her feet; it was kind of unusual to feel a new source of weight that was now the thick tail made of pure muscle. Not to mention really _awkward_ knowing that she had a tail emerging from her butt. Curiously has always been present in all the life of the girl. This situation wasn't really different. She began to inspect her new body more closely than the night before.

As weird as she looked, her hypothesis was that she may be a lizard, a regular amphibian. But it was hard to understand why she kept so _many_ mammal features. The brown, almost curly hair that fall to her back was certainly no exception. Her hands were now webbed, and she had four fingers on each hand instead of five. Her thighs looked a lot bigger and her feet were now too big for any shoe, with only three toes, of course. And let's not forget that she actually kept her, _ahem_, female features. She felt slightly more thinner and her chest a bit bigger.

_Geez, what didn't they change?!_

Another desperate sight escaped from her green lips.

Well, her mind and reasoning didn't change at all.

She kept her memories.

Let's see...

Last birthday party?

Check.

The last experiment she performed in her father's lab?

Check.

Jordan's last plea for mercy after playing that stupid paint prank on her shampoo?

Check, check. Double check.

What happen before becoming this hideous thing?

Che- Wait.

She didn't remember that.

The reptile girl ran a green hand through her hazel hair as she slightly gripped it. How come she didn't remember that! Last thing she remembered was-

No, no, no! That couldn't have happen.

But it made sense; they were collecting many DNA samples of all the creatures that have stepped over Earth. They even collected her own DNA, and that strange ooze they transported from place to place. And their funny way to talk...

It all made sense now. But it couldn't! It just couldn't be freaking real! She wanted to throw herself to the cold concrete sewer floor, to pound her fists into the ground until they bleed, to cry her eyes out.

But insted of doing said things she simply slapped a now webbed hand across her face, hissing slighty and discovering this new strenght she didn't owned. The swollen red mark on her cheek started to disapper almost immediatly, the lizard mutant didn't noticed it anyway.

_Get a grip, girl! You won't get any way with that attitude._

She was sooo right. She wasn't going to let this unusual event to ruin her life, completly at least. Those robot-alien things may have changed her apparence, but not her reasoning nor her attitude. With a sudden air of confidence, she walked away from the spot that was her bed that night when she escaped, and started to wonder around the sewer tunnels. She walked from here to there, from right to left and from left to right. Sometimes she jumped over the small puddles that formed by her feet, other times she was just to tired to jump over them that she stomped her way carelessly.

And she continued until she reached a tunnel intersection. Unlike other tunnel intersections, this one had a big, almost pool-like, hole in the middle. Meeting with many other tunnels, at least eight more tunnels, four in the story she was standing right now, and another four under her story.

She looked down to the pool, the water didn't look dirty at all; just a bit foggy.

_What would happen if I jump in?_

That thought just flashed across her mind.

At first she thought, **_'OH GOD NO! I COULD DIE!'_** But then again...

What could happen if she just died? Like the world needed a mutant lizard any way. Plus, it could be a great experiment to test the resistance of her new body. She took a few steps back, and as soon she was far enough from the border she began to run. She ran, and ran and a sudden rush of adrenaline began to flow through her body. Making her to accelerate, crying not to stop.

_It-It feels amazing!_

No boundaries, no rules, no nagging father reminding her of all the mistakes she have ever done. Just herself. Maybe, this wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Her feet meet the edge.

She jumped.

She flyed through the air.

Crashed against the water with a nasty splash.

* * *

_6 months later..._

Fighting was him. He was fighting.

Did that made sense?

Probably not, but what the heck? He could care less; Donatello in the other hand would question his reasoning. Saying that how could he be fight if fight was an action and not a state and bla, bla, geek mumbo jumbo.

As earlier, he could care less.

But it was true. He could bet anything that he was the strongest one of all his brothers, heck he was _stronger_ than all of them together. And no one could mach him. Okay, maybe Splinter could (he was his sensei, his father and mentor after all), but if he counted him out no one could.

Not even that Foot clan _witch_ and all the minions of her precious sensei.

"I really doubt you can beat us now."

_Speaking of devil._

Maybe he and his brothers could be surrounded by ninjas, maybe that _witch_ could not have mercy toward them. But they weren't beaten. Surrounded and with no chance of winning maybe, but not beaten.

"You may have advantage in number," The blue clad turtle said, gripping his katanas harder "But we won't give up."

The human girl with short brown and blond hair smirked; sure they could win when she had a whole army surrounding them! "Oh, sure you won't..."

But the confident look that the leader wore turned into a more worried one. They have been fighting Foot ninjas for a while now, and to tell the truth it seemed that this time they have come more prepared and numerous than other times. Looks like some ninjas came back from the death after all those fights...

Maybe this time they could be lucky enough to beat them all.

Or maybe not.

_Oh no, not this time, Leo._

Karai made a gesture with her hand to the Foot ninja next to her; with the only meaning of attacking. But they were ready. In seconds, they were all fighting. Black suited men with green mutant turtles. Each turtle with their respective weapon and each Foot ninja with their own katana. And he didn't do it half bad. His sais twirled and harmed each ninja that came in his way. He kicked, he punched, and he dodged. All in an aggressive dance that was called fighting. And man, he was good. But even if he was actually enjoying the fight he couldn't tell his brothers were.

At least not Leo. The worried look never leaved his face, and each ninja he combated, the closer he was to the edge of the rooftop. And that only mean that he was about to order...

_No._

He won't leave this time!

No matter how much he repeated and begged inside his head, his blue clad brother made the exact contrary, he called a retreat. He jumped to the next rooftop, and of course as the lost puppy his brothers are the other two followed him.

But he couldn't leave this fight. He couldn't let that stupid _witch_ stand there with that stupid victorious smirk. He couldn't show weakness when everything she had ever show was cold cruelty. she was evil, just like her father and even if she had the oportunity to attack him when the green eyed turtle was completly alone she didn't moved a finger. The cold glare her light brown eves gave him was enough to make more ninjas to strike him.

"Raph!" The turtle in blue called as he kicked a Foot ninja out of his way.

The red clad turtle growled, he hated to leave a fight unattended. Especially if it was the Foot clan. Especially with _witch_ present, smirking with sly victory as she send more and more ninjas. But he didn't have more choice but to follow his brothers. With each rooftop that they jumped away from the main battle point, the less ninjas they battled. But still, they keep on coming and coming. That until Donatello used a smoke bomb and they escaped into the sewers as fast as they could.

"Should we search for them?" asked a ninja to the Shredder's daughter.

"No." She responded quickly with a faint sound of deception in her tone. "Let them think they are safe, for now..."

* * *

"What was _that_?!"

But the leader didn't respond; instead he continued walking his way to the lair. He really hated when he did that, leaving him hanging. As if everything he did was so perfect, but 'Little ' wasn't so perfect. He knew it as well as his other brothers.

"Answer me, Leo!" He persisted.

Leonardo sighted, "It's called smart fighting, Raph, we were out of number and they had many advantage on us!" He explained, trying his best on not to shout at his brother. Preventing any sight of a fight, he wasn't in mood not after facing Karai again.

"Smart fighting my shell! We could win it if we fight until the end!" He growled, but the older brother showed indifference towards the try of Raphael showing agression. "It's because of that _witch_, right!?"

The dark blue eyed turtle flitched, oh how much he hated when he stabbed that old wound over and over.

"She's not a witch!" He hissed, bringing his face close to his. "And what would happen if one of us was injured!" He couldn't contain it any more, he shouted and he knew that a great argument was just ahead. The hell with the indifference! He was the one who brought _her_ to the conversation!"What would happen, huh?!"

"Oh, I'll tell ya-"

And damn, he was so right.

And meanwhile, the youngest of the brothers watched with fear how their supposed 'Team A', the two stronger fighters, the older ones, screamed at each other and argued. Donnie actually found it normal by now, Mikey in the other hand was pretty scared of watching his two older brothers fight, but for the purple clad turtle it made completely sense. In any group of the animal kingdom, the most dominant males will always battle for dominance. In other words, to say who s the best and who's right or wrong. Scientifically normal, common, ordinally, usuall, add more adjectives to the list if you could.

For him, it was completely natural, knowing an extended knowledge in biology. But for Michelangelo? It wasn't normal, or good. They were family. Family _doesn't_ fight. Brothers argued sometimes, not all the time, a small change in the balance was accepted in any situation but as the time passed, as they battled more villans, those unstable situations happen more offently. And they scared the baby blue eyed one to lose both of his brothers.

"You know what?! I'm outta here!" Raphael announced with an angry tone, turning in his heel and stomping away from his brothers.

"Fine!" Leo shouted back, crossing his arms across his chest.

Once Raph was out of sight, his two younger brothers gave him a flat look. The leader felt the cold stare on his back and crocked his neck around.

"**What?!**"

"Dude, that wasn't good."

* * *

The turtle in red growled, muttering words that he knew he could never say in front of Mikey under his breath (to keep his innocence intact and to prevent more slaps in the back of his head from Splinter).

Was that bad to just fight a decent battle to the _end_ for once?! To finally make that _witch_ feel what defeat was!

_'And what would happen if someone gets injured?'_ He remembered Leo's words with bitterness. But in a sence Fearless-one was right.

What would he do?

_Probably panic_, he though sincerely.

He has already experienced that almost a month back...

And to tell the truth he nearly had a heart attack after Mikey passed out. The turtle in red couldn't explain it, he just... frozed. He had never frozed up in his life. He was always the active one, sitting down and think wasn't him. He was more like 'punch-his-face-stab-him-until-he-bleeds-and-then- ask-later' type of guy.

But it still put him on his nerves each time Leo-

**SPLASH!**

_Huh?_

* * *

**Yo, the kitten´s on da house!**

**Nahhh, I'm awful... The awfullest person on the planet...**

**FEEL MY SHAME!**

**So? Like it? Comment, review, use the horrible critisism you guys have to read this crappy story.**

**But try to leave all those flames out side, seriously I can't stand them.**

**Peace out~**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

_This chapter has been rewritten._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Following instincts.**

She has never been a true fan of swimming.

She was ment to be scientist after all, water is one of the main ingredients for any living organism to survive and she knew _everything_ you needed to know about this vital liquid. Its the universal solvent, is tasteless, colorless, odorless; may exist as solid, liquid or gas; is a polar molecule and also has covalent bonds and hydrogen bonds.

And it s also a silent assassin that drowns persons.

She wasn't hydrophobic, she would never be, but if she had to stay outside a pool than in the inside she will definitive stay outside. But one of the curious things after her mutation was this strange new love for the water. This new strange need for it, almost primal, impulse to move along with the water.

Her swimming abilities have improved, that was a fact now. The tail and webbed fingers were actually more efficient than she thought. She was faster and could swim deeper than any time when she was a human! She could only guess that her new reptilian skin needed some kind of daily moisture and swimming help her cover that part.

_Oh, well._

After jumping in the not-so-clean sewer waters, she swam through the underwater tunnels. Her long tail moved from side to side, making it easier for her to move in the foggy liquid and also making her faster. She knew she was no Olympic swimmer, but heck she could beat one in no time. Breaking into the surface, the girl inhale all the air her lungs needed after diving for almost eight minutes.

The lizard girl made her way out of the water, slipping clumsily as she tried to rise because of the puddles that were forming around her. She cursed under her breath as she regained her balance. With a tired sight, she squeezed her pony tail, trying to get rid of all the water possible. And as she began to walk away, she did the same thing with her clothes.

Well, of course she wore clothes. Getting them was sure as hard as hell. Now being a mutant she couldn't just walk inside a clothe shop and ask the clerk for some clothes. She was_ green_ for crying out loud! But at least she managed to get some decent clothes to wear. Not as many to fill a hole closet, but enough to fill a small cabinet. A white T-shirt with pink stripes, slightly torn, and a pair of jean shorts was what she wore right now. As well as a brown belt with a small pocket and a pink bandana around her neck. She wished she could get some shoes too, but she really doubted shoes for such huge feet even existed. So bare foot it was, she still wasn't used to it but adapting was the only choise.

She wasn't exactly a magazine model, but she still looked feminine. She liked to look decently (if decent was having a tick tail ripping through her shorts), she was still a girl.

At least to her own eyes.

Her own honey eyes.

* * *

A second ago he was cursing over his own brother. But a simple sound brought his mind out of it. A sound as simple as it was natural, something splashing in the water. And well, he grew curious. Sue him for having nothing better to do.

The red clad turtle knew he should return by now, no matter how much he didn't want to face Leonardo again, after the little act they preformed he didn't wanted more drama around. The aura around them was really thick already.

_Just one quick look..._

With all the swiftness his ninja skills could provide him, he jumped from shadow to shadow until he was about ten meters away from whatever did that noise. And he saw it. A slim figure, he couldn't see it quite well because of the lack of light at these hours of the night and also the fact of being on the sewers.

"What the heck?" Raphael whispered to himself, letting a low growl emerge from his throat.

Why was someone else doing in the sewers?! In his territory! He thought the mysterious creature heard him growl, because for some reason it began to ran away. And let's just say it wasn't really fast. But he wasn't stupid; the brother in red didn't follow the second it started running.

Please, he was a ninja!

He chased the slim figure quietly and silently, quick soft steps with a great amount of distance between them but always keeping his eyes in the mysterious moving shadow. Just waiting until it made something unusual, something to give him a good reason to attack. But the figure kept on running, unaware of his presence.

He smirked.

_Damn, I'm good._

* * *

Have you ever feel an unusually chill on the back of your neck? As if, like, being watched? Followed? Stalked? That's what she felt right now. And it was really disturbing!

Anyway, she tried to ignore it as with all her straight she moved the manhole back into its original place. It was kind of a daily routine doing all that by now. Making sure there was no one in the dark alley where she was standing, the lizard girl dig her green hand into the small pocket of her belt. Grabbing a small, lighter sized remote control.

Pressing the only button the control had with her thumb, the garage of the old building in front of her started opening slowly. But it didn't open fully, as soon it was in midway she entered the building and pressed the button again so the garage door could close again. Pressing her back to the wall, she sighted with relief.

_Another night without being noticed, good job gurl._

A small smile crept across her lips; of course she did a good job. She was perfect!

"Freddie! I'm home!" She announced, stepping inside the garage full of unfinished machines and several mechanical tools aranged correctly in perfect order.

"Freddie?" Her words echoed through the abandoned building, no one lived in these apartments. No one but her and some few street animals, like pigeons, rats and cats.

She walked right to a staircase; looking forward to it she saw a small black cat with white spots and golden eyes. He meowed at her, turning his small furred head in a full 90 degrees angle.

"There you are, Freddie." She smiled at the small cat and picked it up with gentleness.

The black and white cat meowed again to her owner, "Good, didcha catch a few rats?" The lizard girl said with a giggle as she climbed the stairs with him in her arms. The cat only responded with another meow and rubbed the side of his face into her chest.

"Thought so."

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes he hated to be the leader.

Every time he made a decision that seemed the right one at least one of his brothers was against him. Or simpler, neither of his brothers obey him! They did what they wanted, and that wasn't good! Wasn't the leader supposed to guide everyone to good?!

The leader in blue punched the sand dummy harder.

But the harder he punched, the more tension he felt. How was this supposed to make him feel better? How in the world could Raphaeld retaliate with this?! But the remote mention of his brother enraged him more. How could he. How could he utilize that mere mistake against him! Exploit the single fact when he, as the leader, should never made such thing. Trusting an enemy. He did it, **okay?! **He couldn't avoid it, being the good one all the time was exhausting too, and she just gave him the oportunity of changing that. In the end he decline it, he wasn't being a bad leader, right?

"Leo?"

A weak voice mentioning of his name made him stop in mid air, turning to his younger brother in the sofa he sighted.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't Raph be back by now?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes never leaving the small videogame console his hands were so busy with.

"I don't know," he replied, turning back to the punching bag and applied it a. "He can come back whenever he wants." His words sounded bitterer than he wanted to, causing his brother to flitch slightly.

He was still so mad at him! How can he make his stubborn, hot-headed brother that he makes those decisions for the _good_ of them and not because he was coward?! How can he make him understand he could make mistakes too?! Like he was a saint himself!

"Leonardo."

He stopped to punch the human-shaped bag without mercy, and turned to his back to meet the serene gaze of his father. Even through the rat didn't had the usual gentle smile he always owned, insted it was more kind of disaproval look.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I don't think that by punching the sand bag, Raphael would come back any minute." Splinter said, shifting his emerald staff to his other paw.

He knew what he was doing, that same glance that could strip him off his confidence. The one the father always gives his kids, the _'I-know-you-can-do-better-now-I'm-disappointed' _look only Spliner could do. How he hated when he did that to him. With his brothers, he aproved it. Not with him.

"I-I know but-"

"And what should you do as leader?" The elderly rat questioned. He had him, he was caught with his own words.

The blue clad turtle sighted, every time he seemed to do something right and get away from the problems he was wrong! Being leader was way harder than he thought. And even if he didn't wanted to be one, no one could do his job better than him.

"I don't know where he is." Leo started, by now he could be anywhere!

"I do."

All the eyes of the room turned to the turtle in purple, currently watching the TV but secretly evesdroping the conversation.

"How?" The orange clad turtle asked, shutting down his videogame console.

"I installed a GPS on every T-phone." Donatello explained, raising his own phone to them "I can track him down, at least if it's on."

"Done, we're going after him." Leo commanded with a smirk.

* * *

Once the garage door was closed and he was sure no one was on the alley, the red clad turtle removed the manhole with no effort.

Sure, maybe it was a bit inappropriate to just start chasing a suspicious random stranger. But this was better than be back at the lair and getting lectured by Leo. Actually, this was more fun. To be in his own mission, all alone.

With a quick look, Raphael studied the whole building. Nothing special, an abandoned apartment building that needed a good hand of paint and some repairs here and there. The ninja turtle jumped into the rusty fire stairs to face one of the many broken windows, he slide his hand into the hole and opened the window from the inside.

"Too easy." He smirked, jumping inside the apartment building by the now open building.

The strongest of the turtles landed gracefully in his feet. He looked at his surroundings, searching for the mysterious shadow. But everything around him was nothing but machines! Some of them broken and unfinished, but others did actually look usable. He took out his sais, preparing for any surprise attack from the mysterious inhabitant of this building.

Important rule for a ninja, expect the unexpected.

Raphael began wondering around the mechanic maze, thinking that if Donnie was here he would be bouncing around in excitement. Telling stupid facts about random stuff. But he wasn't here, everyone was still back on the lair. Another disadvantage of being alone is that no one is watching your back.

His emerald green eyes spotted a working table, or it looked like one. Unlike the one Don owns back in the lair, this one wasn't full of garbage, blue prints and working tools. This one was covered up with newspapers. Curiously, he picked one of the newspaper pieces that were all around the table. He quickly recognized the picture. It was a report about the detonator with mutagen above the Wolf Hotel, the first time they faced the Shredder. The piece of newspaper didn't say that, in fact it didn't say anything involving him and his brothers but he remembered that day pretty well. Every piece newspaper had a picture, a report or a gossiping that involved a battle between them and the Kraang.

_Is this another creepy freak obsessed with us?! I swear if is like the Pulverizer again I will -_

**_WAM!_**

* * *

**Have anyone notice that lately all my chapters end with a sound?**

**I'm sure I'm not the only one~**

**And Raphie-boy will make the final encounter next chapter~**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**TMNT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

_This chapter has been rewritten._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unusual encounter**

"_EEEKKK!_"

The lizard girl jumped away in fear, standing in the tip of her toes and with a frying pan in hand; she waited for the creature on the floor to move or to show any vital sings. She was sure she hit the back of the cranium of whatever was standing in front of her working table hard enough to knock him out. Her heart was beating hard and she could feel it could leave her chest any second; still panicked she slides her foot under him and flipped to his back.

Her honey eyes widen as tennis balls. A _mutant!_ Another mutant just like her!

Well, she actually knew there were more mutants after her, but never see another one this close. Neither to _hit_ one hard in the head.

She suddenly felt really guilty. There she was, complaining that she was the only one passing through this, and that everyone threat her like a freak and yet she threaten someone like her like freaking thief!

_Maybe I should wake him up..._

She lay her frying pan on her table, lowered to her knees and reached a four finger hand to his shoulder but she suddenly froze. Why if he was a thief after all?

She snapped her hand back, there was a possibility that this mutant wasn't on the good side. Why would he enter this building after all? With a slight feeling of panic, the mutant girl grabbed him by the shoulders gently. Slowly and with a lot of effort, she managed to raise the strange green mutant with a hard shell on his back and sat him on one of her metal chairs.

_Okay Mona, chill._

But that didn't calm her nerves. Now that the mutant was sitting property on the chair she could manage to study him more closely and also notice a few things about him.

He in fact was a mutant turtle.

He was a mutant turtle with a _lot_ of muscle mass.

A mutant turtle with a lot of muscle mass and two sharp fork-looking knives.

She started to panic more.

Seeing that he looked actually really strong and with the ability of just grab her neck and break it like a toothpick she couldn't take the pleasure of waiting for him to wake up and ask him if he was from the good guys. So she took desperate measures. The lizard girl took a long chain resting next to a motorcycle she was repairing. She passed the chain by his chest, arms and legs; tying him up to the chair almost completely.

She clapped her hands in success, a small smile forming in her lips.

_Great job, girl._

Now he just had to wake up and maybe start questioning her about tying him up to a chair and probably he would get angry and somehow will turn into Hulk, break the chains, grab his fork and dig it into her head. Then he will hang her corps on the Empire State so everyone can see a dead mutant freak.

Nah, she could wait.

But just to be sure... She removed the fork-looking knifes of his belt and dropped them as far away as possible from him.

"Interesting," She whispered to herself, turning the knife in all the angles possible "Never seen such a weapon! Looks kidda Asiatic..."

As she continue to study the mutant's weapony, she didn't notice how he began to stir.

* * *

_Oww, my head..._

His head ached, more than the normal headache that his brother gave him daily. So maybe it wasn't a headache, just something hit his creaneum and his brain recived the all impact. He tried to rub the back of his head but then realized that he couldn't even raise his hand.

_What the-?_

He opened his eyes, emerald green realizing two things.

One, he was tied up to a chair.

Two, he was tied up to a chair _with_ chains.

_Oh god, in what-_

"Seems like you're up." His head snapped up, eyes searching for the owner of the voice. "Thought that maybe I hit you way too hard."

The red clad turtle began to feel frustraded; he couldn't see him, or her? Whatever!

"Show yourself!" He demanded, trying to wiggle off the chains.

"Hey, hey! No need to shout."

From the shadows emerged the mysterious figure he had been chasing, each step he, or she, gave was becoming clearer for him to see and it was...

A girl?

Scratch that, she was a _mutant girl_! His eyes winded, starting at her as if he just see a ghost. His face started to turn pale and his mouth a grape.

_This-this is impossible!_

Her face was green (a light shade of green), so was her body, wearing human clothes as if she could just waltz into the surface. Hazelnut wavy hair trapped in a pony tail, and pricing honey eyes. But she didn't have a plastron or shell; no, her body looked way too soft and curvy to have a shell under those clothes. But she did have a tail, one long green tail.

But his amazed face didn't last, turning into a scowl as soon as he realized he had one of his sais on her hands. He gave a quick check to his belt, they were both gone!

"And what ya suppose' to be?!" He snapped, trying to localize his other weapons. "A gecko?"

"I prefer the term _lizard_." She responded, fiddling with his sai. "And I suppose you're a turtle?"

"You suppose right." Raphael said calmly only to almost scream later "And why am I tied up?!"

"Typical." She muttered, shoving her bangs off her eyes. The lizard girl walked in front of him, giving him a questioning look.

"A turtle, huh?" She rubbed her chin, his sai still in her other hand "A teenage-looking turtle who wears a mask, as if a super hero, and is carrying around this-what is it? A sharp, pointy fork?" Her questioning look turned more like a smug, as if what she was telling was just another joke.

The turtle in red glared at her.

_If you wanna play this game, girl, then it's on!_

"And you're a lizard girl who appears to like all this junk and the color pink." He shot back, smirking in victory.

"True, I like pink," She twisted the sai between her webbed finger "But is not junk," the sai stopped and was pointing at him now "It's machinery and technology in process." She declared.

Yep, Donnie would definitely like this girl; they spoke the same nerd language... Stop thinking about your brother! They aren't here! So you need to get your own shell out of this situation and without your sais you can't break through this chains, so finding something to break free was the first on the list.

"So tell me, why are you here?"

She raised an eyebrow, she wanted answers! He thought for a moment, if she was like Donnie and liked to talk to no end then that could be a great distraction for him to find a way to get free.

"I don't know, usually no one runs through the sewers at this times of the night." Raphael said in a careless tone, but his eyes searching across the room.

"So you were following me?!" She sounded too shocked and a bit disgusted. "Creep."

But he didn't pay attention to her; he was too busy finding whatever he could use against the chains. But she stands in front of him, eyeing him furiously, blocking his view.

"You know you can't just follow any random stranger and enter their home!" She cried with an indignant tone. "That's immoral!"

"Don't ya say." After giving up on looking for his sai, he started to wiggle his arms and it was working! The chains weren't well tied up and they were now slowly slipping down.

"And how could I didn't notice you?!" She kept on pressing the conversation, geez this girl was crazy. "I usually notice everything!"

"Pinky, I'm ninja."

"That doesn't mean anything!" She moaned with frustration. "And _Pinky_?! Don't you have the brain cells for a better-"

But she was cut off ward, he was off the chair! The chains were now on the floor and his big; three finger hands were now gripping her wrist, making the sai point to her own neck.

"I don't think you notice everything." He smirked, taking his sai off her hand. "And _Pinky_ suits you pretty well."

She glared at him, her free hand roaming over the working table. "You want a fight? Fine." The mutant lizard took the other sai that was on the table, she smirked. "Then let's fight."

* * *

Donatello didn't really considerate himself a true leader. He was the smartest, yes, but the ability of leadership was far away from his hand. But never said he _didn't_ have the ability to guide his brothers in the good way, because that one was true. Physically speaking of course.

"Which buildin Donnie?" Leonardo requested, scanning the area around them for any abnormalities or witnesses.

"Must be this one." He pointed to one of the oldest looking buildings, revising his T-phone a couple more of times to make sure he was correct. Leo nodded, jumping down to the rusty fire escape and gesturing them to follow him.

"Why would Raph be in the oldest part of the city?" Michelangelo asked after landing next to his brothers.

"Dunno, I'm not Raph." The leader responded with a harsh tone. The purple one sighted, still mad after their little performace.

"But why is he here?" He insisted.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know!"

"But why-"

"Shut it, okay!? Donnie hissed, "Let's... just get in the building. NOW."

The orange one pouted, seemed he was having fun annoying the blue one. But since the purple one looked quite frustrated they followed him. One of the broken windows was open, so entering was no problem; the thing was when they were actually inside.

"Wow..." Donatello breathed out, his mouth slightly a grape.

Machines!

A big maze full of technology and some of them looked quite amazing!

_Wait. Isn't that a Kraang gun?_

He notice the piece of weaponry almost instantaneously, he was sure his brothers didn't because their senses were now only for searching Raph. And if this was another Kraang base? His question was almost answered immediately.

"**GET OFF ME!**"

"**YOU GET OUT OF MY HOME!**"

Donatello exchanged looks with his brothers. Yep, that was sure Raphael. But the other voice... Leonardo pointed to a small hill of metallic junk, showing that he was behind it. He and Mikey nodded, preparing his respective weapons for any attack if needed. But as soon they reached it, the situation was different from what they were expecting.

Indeed Raph was there, but also a mutant lizard girl. And _she_ was pinning him to the floor.

"Raph?!"

He stopped fighting in mid sentence, the girl finally managing to immobilize his arms and pressed them to the floor, a look of shock and embarrassment dominating his face as well as a deep red blush. But what surprised Donatello wasn't the fact that someone managed to pin Raphael to the floor.

The girl, she was a lizard! A _mutant! _Just like them!

The girl notice Raph's face, entering in confusion she turned her head to them. And the same look of shock invaded her face.

"What the-? When did you multiply?!"

Taking the advantage that she was distracted, the red clad turtle pushed her off him. Raising up as fast as he could, trying to keep the small amount of dignity he had left. The lizard girl grunted, eyeing each turtle with and intense glare. She seemed to dislike Raph, but why were they fighting? Was she from the Foot? Or perhaps the Kraang?

"Awkward." Mikey whispered, his voice was clouded with giggles.

The girl gave him a flat look, but suddenly she jumped to her feet and raised a sai in front of her.

Wait. Wasn't that Raph's sai?

"I don't care who you are, jerk face, or your clones. Just leave my home!" She cried furiously, pointing the exit with the sai.

"Clones?!" Donatello scuffed, "We are his brothers!"

"Oh don't you say? I'm sorry." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I could care less! Now get out!" She swung the sai, trying to look violent.

But she didn't look so.

* * *

At first she thought that the first turtle was a problem, but now.

_Dear god._

There were four! Four man sized turtles with different weapons each one! If pinning down the first one was hard, how could she defeat four of them?

"Hey, low down that sai." The turtle with the blue mask said, placing his sword back to his back. "We don't want to hurt you."

"We don't?"

"Yes Raph, we_ don't_." He muttered between his teeth, giving him a harsh glare. Slowly, she lowered the pointy weapon that he called 'Sai', still glaring at them.

"Good." He smiled at her, but that didn't erase the scowl from her face. She looked at them with a more calculating look, they weren't so identical to each other, they were all turtles but yet really different.

"So you won t hurt me?" The lizard girl asked, shifting her pose and crossing her arms around her chest.

"If you don't give us any reason to do it." Green eyes said only to receive a punch across his arm by the tallest turtle.

"Trust me, we won t." The one in purple smiled, flashing the small gap between his teeth.

She nodded, but still untrusting, she droped the sai into the floor.

* * *

**Yeah, I´m like really sorry for not updating this thing, this chapter was really hard to get since I really didn´t knew how to introduce the turtles to her.**

**I was in between this version and another that sucked more ;p**

**Well, now i got a dilema, you guys know I have a deviantart page were I mostly sumbit my art and also the versions of the characters of my story right? If you don´t go to my profile and you´ll find it. so I was thinking... Should I make a tumblr for Mona Lisa? All based in this story of cource, all the questions you ask would be answered by drawings, I have seen many people doing it so I really wanna try XD But i still got some problems with tumblr so that will take a while...**

**R&R**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**TMNT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

_This chapter has been rewritten._

* * *

**Chapter 5: A new ally, an unknown foe**

Do you know how hard it is to beat Raphael? Like very, very hard, most of the time all his brothers need to work together to beat him down. Then how in the world could this small girl did it?

She did the impossible, pin him to the ground and what was worst she didn't seemed really that strong. Heck, she even didn't know how to use his sai _correctly_. And yet there he was, sitting in the chair that he was chained up to almost half an hour ago. His muscular arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched patiently how Leonardo and Donatello bombarded the mutant girl with questions. Like he cared for that crazy chick anyway.

"Sooo, did she really beat you?!" The youngest turtle asked with wonder, it was a surprise, even for him.

"Yes." Raph hissed through his teeth, trying to control himself from breaking Mikey's neck and provoke more trouble. "She _did_."

"Ohh..." They stayed silent for a couple of seconds before the orange clad turtle brusted out in laughing. He hugged his stomach, preventing the pain his own laugh could afford him.

"What's so _funny_?!" The brother in red demanded.

"Dude, you got beaten by a girl!" He said between laughs, pointing suggestively towards the girl talking with his two other brothers. "That's even worse than when Donnie got beaten by that monkey!"

Raphael growled, clenching his teeth with obvious anger.

"But hey!" Michelangelo continued, noticing his brother's anger. "It could have happen to anyone." He chucked nervously.

"Not to me." His emerald green glance turned back to the lizard girl, she seemed to be explaining something to Donnie as he pointed at him. "Maybe to anyone of you, but I can't be beaten by a chick."

"I'm pretty sure Karai has already kicked your butt a couple of times." Mikey pointed out.

"Karai is a highly trained kunoichi, the Shredder's daughter and a dumb _witch_. She can handle us four, this girl can't."

"And yer point is...?"

"Then how could a girl that has obviously no trainin' in any martial arts could beat **ME**?!"

The brother with the orange mask stayed silent for a couple of seconds before pouting and struggle his shoulders.

_To much thinkin' can damage his brain..._

Raphael growled, loud enough to make the lizard girl that was about five meters away from him flitch and glare at him. He chuckled and smirked.

_How could one small girl do that?_

"Buuut on the bright side," Mikey started, a big grin flashing across his features "We have now a pretty mutant gal on our team!"

He scoffed, "If by pretty you mean annoying, yes. Pinky is_ pretty_."

His younger brother smirked, "I knew you liked her."

"Dude, you just seriously don't get sarcasm, do ya?"

* * *

_Okay..._

_Too many stuff occurring in so little time._

Minutes ago she was fighting a man sized turtle who wears a red mask with a strange fork-looking weapon. Then suddenly his clones arrived to protect him, but somehow instead of using her as a target practice they acted actually... More human than green eyed turtle. And after a couple of minutes later she was having a conversation with brown eyes and blue mask. Learning some few things about them:

One, all four of them were brothers.

Two, purple and blue mask were way more polite than his jerk brother.

Three, the fork swords were called _Sais._

Four, they were all highly trained shinobis, in other words ninjas.

And five, somehow she felt comfortable around them.

And she knew them for like, fifth teen minutes.

"We're really sorry that our brother broke into your house." The tallest turtle apologized for the third time.

"S'not a problem," She smiled sheepish; this guy was a cutie "I handed the situation pretty good."

"I know but," The turtle with deep blue eyes started "I kidda feel guilty for him to attack you."

"Hey, I'm the one who chained him to a chair." The lizard girl reminded as she chucked lowly.

"You chained _him_ to a chair?!" Brown eyes said with disbelief.

"Aw, c'mon he's not that tough." She gestured at him with her webbed hand, he was currently sitting in the same chair that he had being tied to, talking to the smaller turtle.

The blue clad turtle laughed, giving her a true smile. "You seriously don't know him; Raph is the strongest one of us."

"He didn't seem that strong when I was pinning him to the ground." She giggled, making both brothers smile at her.

Hey, she was... Smiling. Long time since she had an actual conversation with someone and on top of that, smiling at a mutant that she didn't even knew. But the smile soon disappeared as her ears detected a low growl, making her flitch furiously. The pair of brother looked at her puzzled, but soon realized what happen. She glared at him, the turtle in red with piercing green eyes, her honey eyes sending a cold glare at her new self-declared rival.

"He does that all the time," he said with a slight chuckle, scratching the back of his bald head. "By the way, I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." He presents himself, flashing a grin, showing the small gap between his teeth.

She nodded, finally a name to call those faces.

"Leonardo," The one in blue muttered. "But everyone calls me Leo."

She nodded again, but soon realized they wanted her name too.

_Don't be stupid; if they want your name just tell them!_

"My name is Mona Lisa; call me Mona or Lisa whatever."

"I'm Michelangelo!" Came a sudden happy voice, the baby blue eyed turtle jumped between his two brothers smiling a big exited grin. "Most of the time they call me Mikey, or Dr. Prankenstein." He finished with a try of a sly smirk.

Mona giggled; they were for sure friendly except maybe for the jerk on the chair.

"And you, jerk face?" He raised an eye edge at her, "You have another name that's not jerk?"

He huffed, "Actually, yes. It's Raphael." Sarcasm and hate dripped from his voice.

_How lovely._

"Good to know," She mumbled with anger, trying to control herself.

_Just let it go, girl. He's just another punk, ignore him and everything will be fine._

Just fine.

* * *

This night couldn't get more interesting.

First the battle with Karai that he almost forgot completely (even through they didn't fought her, just her ninjas), it wasn't really important. They caught them stealing from the Kraang, maybe more technology for them to use in their own favor, who knows?

But meeting Mona was totally unplanned, but it was great to have another ally rader than a new enemy.

Donatello and Mona Lisa sure made click the instant he started to ask about the pieces of metal and unfinished technology from the room. He could tell they understand each other because he couldn't traduce any word from their scientific language.

Mikey was beyond exited to have a new friend, perhaps a new mutant friend, since Leatherhead had sacrificed himself to save them from the rock giant he have been inching to speak to his crocodile friend. So having a new non-human friend could maybe distract him from his recent lost.

The girl seemed a good person; he could feel that she felt secure around them. Not the aggressive aura the turtle in blue felt when they found her fighting with his brother. She was just a bit insecure in trusting them, but he was sure that winning her trust will be piece if cake.

But in the other hand there was Raphael. There was something, more than just that simple fight; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Their attitudes collide; their arguments were over something silly, and she apparent to be stronger than she looked.

"Welcome to the other _side_, Leo." The orange clad turtle joked, comparing him to Mona in his arguments with Raph.

Leonardo just huffed, trying to look indifferent.

"It's getting late, we should be heading home..."

* * *

So the rumors were really true.

At first she found it impossible, really how can a turtle learn ninjutsu? It already sounds stupid, ridiculous as some stupid lame internet joke. But she still found it interesting; the spies of her father told her for the first time how they watched the Foot clan fight against four man sized turtles.

The phrase _'See to believe'_ could be applied on this. So she waited, sending ninja spies all over the city, if the Foot was involucrate with this so she needed to. And she saw it. One of her ninja spies called her from the oldest past of town, reporting four mysterious shadows jumping from building to building. She went to said place as fast as her driver could take her.

The girl and her spy stranded on the rooftop of one of the closest buildings they could find without getting noticed. She watched the creatures leap from rooftop to rooftop; indeed they were turtles, the shell on their back, the green scaly skin and curiously only three fingers on each hand. She commanded her spy to take note of every detail they could see or hear, he took pictures and even video of them.

"Tell me," She started, seeing them jumping to a rooftop too far away for her eye. "What have you guys dig about them?"

The spy in gray and white suite stopped scribbling notes on the tablet he was holding and searched for his voice "Our spies have informed us that their ninjutsu is an advanced level for their mental age, which seems to be fifth teen, all four of them."

"_Teens_, huh?" She mumbled with interest.

"The reason why they are turtles is still unknown."

"I could care less."

"Understood, mistress." He pressed his gloved finger to the smooth screen of the tablet he was holding, after sliding and pressing it again a few more times he passed it to her. "These are the images we managed to take." He explained.

"Hmm..." The ash eyes of the girl moved from side to side across the touch screen, tracing the outline of her new subjects. "They look kind... Immature." The image showed how the turtle with the red mask was trying to punch the one with the orange mask as the turtle in purple and the one on blue were desperately trying to separate them.

"As I said, mistress, they act like fifth teen years old teens." He repeated.

"Got any back story?" She asked, returning the tablet to her spy.

"Negative, we weren't able to get that deep. The only information we were managed to get from the double agents was that the turtles are enemies of the Foot." The spy said in his monotone tone.

"Enemies, huh?" She hummed a small smile creping from her lips. "Any reason?"

"The turtles seem to be Hamato's students and-"

"Wait. _Hamato?_**_ Alive__?!_**" Her surprise was as big as the time she first heard about the mutant reptiles with colorful masks. Didn't he died?! Her father told her so many stories about that man, about her wife, about the tragic drama between best friends and the terrible fight that killed him, his wife and daughter. So maybe that story wasn't so true.

The spy in black suit nodded, "Yes, he is. That's the only reason why the Shredder is here in New York." He confirmed.

"Ugh, that means Karai is here too." The girl shivered with disgust, several memories about said girl flashed across her mind. She shook her head.

"Actually, the daughter of the Shredder seems to have some sort of _'feeling'_ for one of the turtles." He remembered, putting one of the pictures that one of their ninja spies took a few days ago in the tablet.

"**What?!** Show it!" She snapped the technology out of his hands.

The pictures were a bit blurry, but clear enough to see that the young girl with black hair was trying to talk to the turtle with the blue mask. Her face had worry all over her, and the turtle seemed too stubborn to listen to her. But she was a master in the art of reading body language, this picture showed just what she thought.

"Well, well," She chucked deviously, a malicious smirk growing her lips. "Seems like our little Kari has a crush."

"Excuse me, mistress. A _crush_?"

"Yes a _crush_, not Karai but his turtle friend does." The girl repeated the word as if the word was new to her mouth. "And the same way she betray me and broke a precious friendship... I'll break his precious _frenemy _too..."

* * *

**What?! An undate?! So early?!**

**Well my dear readers, this is a just a little treat for you cause you are all really lovely and I will not be so available to post it later on the week soooo here you go! *throws the new chapter at your head and runs away***

**Oh and before I forgot, can anyone guess who's the mysterios girl on the rooftops? She's not an OC, this story contains the minimun level of OCs and if I add one it'll be like not so mentioned, they´ll have their 15 minutes of fame and then disappear suddenly (except well or a little boy in a wheelchair) Opps! Spoiler~**

**R&R**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**TMNT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

_This chapter has been rewritten_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unwanted news**

"Again." The elderly rat repeated, or more like ordered to his newest apprentice.

The red-haired girl stood with a strong pose, concentrating her straight in her hands. She slide her foot to the right, lifting the fan from her hand, closed her eyes and breathed slowly. These months of training were sure hard; the turtles were way more experienced in this field than her. The day she received the fans from Splinter she was really excited, a weapon of her own!

But what she didn't expect was the way harder training she gained along with the fans. It's harder than the previous training. What the heck can the turtles do to make it look so easy?! Year of practice and having nothing better to do was probably the best answer.

She opened her eyes, swinging her arms in circular motion, making the fans her hands gripped cut the air as butter. But as if the floor was made up of sand, somehow her left feet lose total balance and with a clumsy rumble her back collided with the floor. She groaned in pain, followed by blue eyes meeting with reddish brown ones. The rat with the brown robe gave her a compassionate look; he offered her a hand and repeated for the twelve times on the day, "Again."

She took his pink four fingered hand, rising to her feet carefully, "Not to sound pessimist, Sensei," She said rubbing her aching back, "But I have been trying to perform this kata all day long!" She gestured to the black fans for emphasis. "Can I try something new?"

Master Splinter sighted slowly, turning to give her his back, "The only way to get to perfection is failing," He recited with a poetic air, "Failing in new things and trying again is the way you can discover your talents."

"So this means I can practice a new kata?"

"No." He muttered, cutting the high hopes of the teen human girl. "It means you'll keep on trying until you do it right."

"Oh," She moaned with frustration, this kata was too difficult for her! But as if destiny suddenly felt pity towards her, Splinter's ears twitched and he raised a hand in front of her, motioning her to stop her training.

"Someone is coming." He muttered solemnly.

"Must be the guys returnin' from parlor." April shrugged, they are the only ones who how where the lair is, how can he doubt?

"No, the footsteps of my sons are always quick and steady," Master Splinter explained, "_These_ footsteps are slow and unsure." And saying that he started to walk his way out of the dojo, and slowly to the entrance.

"How do you know?" The human girl followed him, still gripping the fans. Maybe this intruder wasn't friendly.

"Well, when you got such big ears like this," He pointed to his own furred ears, "It's easy to recognize any sound."

"Another advantage to the list of_ "Why is good to be a mutant"_ ." April joked, but as usual the rat didn't laugh, just gave her a small smile.

But the smile soon fades away as they meet the entrance, the elderly rat stood in battle position, expecting their intruder to attack or something. Seeing him in his position, the teen girl also prepared herself for any unusual encounter.

"Umm... Hello? Donatello?"

The voice sounded way too soft to be an enemy, not to mention that the rat soon identified the hidden nervousness inside it. He recovered his normal pose, his ears twitched again and again. There was only one person out in the tunnel that connected with lair, no more footsteps than one.

And the stranger was looking for one of his sons. He sighted, if his sons had showed their faces to another human...

"It's me, _Mona Lisa_."

Suddenly that name ringed on his head, haven't his sons pronounced it a few days back? But before he could remember the reason why Mikey came the other day really excited and blabbing about this girl_ 'Mona Lisa'_ April took the lead and walked her way to meet the stranger.

* * *

"You may leave."

The impotent voice of her father echoed through the room maybe that was another feature that made him so feared. If it wasn't for the fact that he wore at least six blades around each limb, his voice was strong and spread fear into the ones who heard him.

But still, was it really necessary to use it into his own and only daughter? Was it like really necessary? Not the best method in the book.

She bowed with her head, raising slowly from her place and leaving the room as soon as possible. What just happened wasn't that hard to comprehend, she just had a talk with him explaining the past few events that happened between the Kraang and them. But it was hard, not the part of stealing technology from the Kraang, she actually felt proud in that subject. But telling her father the recent battle between them and their former _enemies_ was a subject she totally avoids.

It was hard_ okay?! _It was hard to admit to her own father that she let their enemies live for another sun rise, but it was harder to keep on with the same routine everyday.

_You must kill the turtles!_

_You must kill the turtles!_

_Kill the turtles find their sensei and then kill him too!_

_Vendetta. Vendetta. Vendetta._

And the thing goes on and on and on and on.

_Geez, he really needs a hobby..._

Of course she enjoys a good fight with the turtles, especially the one on blue, but wasn't a bit harsh to _blame_ them for his sensei? Okay, scratch that. If the Shredder hears or even knows those words passed through her mind he will_ kill_ her. But what frustrated her more was that it was the only thing in his mind: revenge.

Revenge, revenge, revenge and oh, surprise!** Revenge.**

And everything he does has to affect Hamato and his apprentices directly or indirectly. She was pretty sure the Foot had more_ enemies_ that those green mutants...

The dark haired girl sighted slowly, rubbing her temple with her thumb and index finger, trying to clear her thoughts. This wasn't bad, right? Being against your father's orders, that was common between families, right? Well, she wasn't in total disagreeing with him. She just hated to do the same thing all the time, it was getting boring.

Like _really_ boring.

Before she knew it she was at the bottom of the building, watching her fellow ninjas carry big gray boxes from black vans to the building. There were also two mutants observing the same scenery as well, a pinkish purple fish with robot-legs and a huge golden dog with red eyes. In other words: her father's apprentices that,_ ironically_, turned into mutants as their enemies.

"Another great catch," Xever breathed out proudly, checking the stolen alien technology.

"Would be better if those_ turtles_ haven't showed up." Bradford growled, showing his clenching teeth.

"At least you got something." Karai intervened, passing by him to inspect the content of the boxes.

"Where were you girl?" The mutant dog questioned, or more like demanded "We could have used your help, you know."

The teen girl features changed to a more serious one, "The Shredder called an audience with me." She said, moving the top of the box to reveal some chrome robotic parts.

"Oh, he's still intrigued of how_ you_ let go of the turtles for no reason?" The mutant fish chuckled, giving her a teasing smirk.

She scoffed, "Of course not, they escaped."

Xever raised an eye ridge "Escaped? Shredder's _best_ kunoichi? Hard to believe." He picked one of the robotic parts from the box, thin and knife-looking, and began to pick his signature teeth with it. "If you want to fool your own father try a better excuse than that,_ chica_."

The kunoichi huffed, glaring at both mutants as they laughed. Like they knew anything, they were as stubborn as her father. The only thing they could care about was making their master pleased and crush some skulls. Still giving them a cold glare, she turned in her heel and took the same path from where she came from.

"By the way," The deep voice of her father's apprentice stopped her; she turned her head above her shoulder and saw how the golden dog was holding a white envelope between his huge fingers. "_This_ came for you."

She stretched her arm and snapped the paper package from his big furred fingers. She read the front to see the sender. Nothing. Just one sentence saying _'Oroku Karai'_ in big, black, fancy letters.

Her lips twitched, "Who's the sender?"

"No idea," Xever said, still picking his teeth. "The envelope was on one of our vans, no one saw who put it there."

"Maybe you have a _secret admirer_." Bradford smirked, crossing his arms over his bare furred chest. "A _turtle_ maybe?"

"Like that turtle has the_ balls_ to write me." She snarled, ripping the top of the white envelop and dig her finger into it.

But to her surprise there was no paper inside, nothing except for something soft to the touch. She picked the small item out, there it was.

A_ petal_. Just one single flower petal.

Long and thin, the petal was soft pink at the end but white in the opposite tip. Her hazel eyes widen.

_Oh, no._

_Not her again!_

The mutant dog furred his eyebrows, "A petal?" What kind of trick was this? Not the best thing a secret admirer could give, just a petal instead of a whole flower?

"No, no, no, no." Karai whispered to herself, gripping the petal in her hand. "Not that girl again."

"Who?"

"The_ Ren Clan_ is in New York."

* * *

Another night, another battle. Kind of daily routine now. Those Foot ninjas just don't know when to stop. The turtle in red groaned, rubbing the sore spot on the side of his arm.

_Damn those Foot ninjas._

"Welp," the youngest turtle started, kicking the dust from the sewers floor. "Wasn't a bad night, was it?"

"Mikey, they.** Escaped.**" Raphael muttered, clearly trying to cut the conversation to a final as fast as it could.

"But they didn't take all those boxes!" He pointed out.

"Still, takin' some of 'em and escaping doesn't count as a_ 'Good night'_." The leader said as a matter of fact.

Donatello stepped into the conversation "I don't get why they want that technology." He rubbed his chin.

His brothers struggled, not knowing any more logic reason they simply said: "Weapons." And continued they way towards the lair.

Donnie gave them a flat look, "Oh, c'mon guys." He whined, speeding his pace to catch them up. "Technology is not only for violence, imagine all the benefits that those robots could do to humanity!"

"Chaos, disputes, a_ third World War_," Raph started counting, pointing each idea with his fingers. "Even better total world domination!"

The purple clad turtle glared at him as his brother slightly smirked.

"Shall I continue?"

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself."

This gained a few giggles from the younger turtle and a roll of the eyes from the blue leader. As they continue to discuss the subject, or more like Raph continued to bark sarcasm, Donnie snapping him back, Leo trying to prevent any fight and Mikey laugh at any sarcastic remark or added a 'Oh burn!' in the backward. They entered the lair with noisy steps.

"If you're so interested in their precious technology, why ain't_ you_ the one experimenting with it?" Leonardo said as a matter of fact already tired of this conversation.

"Well actually... I'm working on it." He explained with a smirk. "But this work is for two, so I asked someone to help..." His voice trailed off as if he wanted them to guess who.

"April?" The orange clad turtle tried, "You always want to include her in your experiments."

"Not this time, Mikey." He grinned; receiving a few curious looks from his brothers as they finally entered the lair. "I asked-"

"**_Mona Lisa?!_**" Raphael exclaimed, starting his brothers and getting the attention from the two girls sitting on the couch. And yes, there she was. The same lizard girl from a few nights back sitting next to the only human girl that has set a foot on the lair.

"'Sup?" She said with a smirk.

"Mona!" The youngest turtle leaped into the couch, landing next to said girl. He didn't waste any time into building a conversation with her, including April.

The red clad turtle growled, turning his fists into balls. "What is_ that_ doing here?!" He demanded to Donatello, who only smiled awkwardly. "How did she found the lair?!"

"Umm, I gave her directions." The tallest turtle replied, rubbing the back of his bald head nervously.

Raph only gave him a harder glare.

"Hey, he needs the help of another scientist. She's one. So could you at least ignore your silly rival with her meanwhile she's here?" Leonardo stood in between he and Donnie, speaking with serious tone as his younger brother nodded in agreement behind him.

He only huffed, crossing his arms over his plastron he eyed how the mutant chick talked with the turtle in orange and the red haired girl. Like she could just stand in his territory...

"Fine." Raphael muttered, walking away from them and towards his own room. "But Pinky must stay away from me, got that?"

The purple clad turtle nodded, grinning with excitement as he called Mona to show him his lab. She followed him, also accompanied by April and Leo, the lizard girl saw how the same hallway that connected with his lab had also many other doors. And one of them had a red masked turtle standing in front of. He growled, noticing she was starting at him, and slammed the door closed.

Mona Lisa humped, soon continuing her way on following Donnie.

"This will sure get_ interesting_."

* * *

**Hey, hey, heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!**

**I'm the lazy ass who finally updates!**

**So guess what? Now I gave Mona her own 'ask blog'! Eeeeekkkk! I have never do role play before but I'm pretty sure I can make her stay in character, the link is on my profile check it out! Each question will be answered with a drawing made 100% by me!**

**And back with the story... Okay the Ren Clan _is _my invention, but it's to maintain the story as planned, but the mysterious girl from chapter 5 is not an OC. Repating, NOT AN OC. Her clan is, she's not.**

**But her clan name gives a hit of who is she, so can anyone guess?**

**Next chapter the identity of the mystery girl will be revieled!**

**R&R!**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**TMNT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

_This chapter has been rewritten_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another flower**

So there was this girl... A normal girl, nothing really special or out of this world. Well, if you considerate _special_ to be a gifted child in physics and mechanics; maybe, just maybe, she was kind of special.

She had a normal family. A mother, who died from cancer years back, a father and a little brother.

Still nothing really important or out of the ordinary.

Her father was a scientist, one specialized in biochemistry, and he loved to spend hours in his lab. Surrounded by complex machines, test tubes, that and the impenetrable smell of sanitizer. She admired him. She wanted to be a scientist dreamed of discovering new things, inventing machines that could help the humanity, to win a novel price, to be highly be not just another pretty face.

She never guessed science could make her this. The first days after her mutation she felt so betrayed. How could this happen to her? Did she do any wrong to gain such a_ curse? _But with the months she started to get over it. Tying to ignore that horrible fact by growing some nerves, she became stronger. But she was still the same, right?

No matter the scaly green skin she owned now, in the inside she was still Mona Lisa, right? Well, at least they didn't know that about her.

It's been at least five nights since Donatello asked her to come to their_ 'lair'_. Before he leaved her home that night, he scribbled a few directions on her pink notepad and tells her he expected her to come whenever she wanted.

It was obvious that he wanted her trust, so adventuring herself into the sewers was maybe not her brightest decision.

She thought she could get lost, but in the contrary she didn't. His directions were so... accurate, so exactly. As if he could remember every detail, each and every little thing. Mental note, don't question him. He seems really smart, maybe more than her...

Hey, maybe just maybe.

When she finally arrived to her final destination she had to admit she was kind of impressed. Their 'lair' was actually really cozy, it was an abandon subway station, but there was something in the air that added that familiar touch she was so used too.

And it wasn't alone. No, to her surprise a human girl came out and greeted her, asking how she found the lair and how she knew the turtles. After a brief explanation of the night weeks ago and showing her the piece of paper full if Donnie's directions she finally stepped inside. Only to meet a giant mutant rat.

First time she saw it she jumped a few steps back, but the red haired girl explained her it was just their father. Okay, the turtles have a_ mutant rat_ for father?! The elder rat smiled at her, welcoming her to their _'home'_, and saying that his sons will be back soon. For the next hour Mona spend it having one long chat with April, the name of the girl which she still found it slightly familiar, and Master Splinter. The rat was too human and polite to be a rat.

But that was two nights ago and just to think about it distracted her from her work. She had been sitting in front of her working table for half an hour now, supposedly writing down formulas and equations but every two minutes she finds herself starting at her paper thinking how much her life had changed in the past six months. Her lips emitted a frustrated sight; it sounded more like a growl but who cares?

Speaking of growls, why was the problem of jerk face? Growling at her like that... Okay never in her life someone had growled at her, not even an animal. She wasn't the submissive type; she preferred to be the leader. To control instead of being controlled.

Growling, that just sounded so... _Inhuman_.

Newsflash, Mona-dear, he's not human! He's a turtle! And from what Donatello said two nights back they started as normal turtles. So this means he turned from animal to half-human, growling must be totally natural to him. The problem was the way she reacted to his growls, the first time he didn't it she filched, a normal response any human could give. But by the second time, back in their_ 'lair'_ she didn't filch. She actually felt interested, not the right word through. She felt strange, like if he was...

_Challenging_ her.

And she didn't know what in the world was she thinking but she took the challenge. Each time he glared at her she felt it with such an intensity that they might burn her clothes, and she glared back. He wanted to play that game, fine she could play it too.

No matter if your gorgeous green eyes try to strip me off.

_Wait. Wait. Replay that._

_Gorgeous?!_ From where the heck did that came from?!

She shook her head, as if that thought just might slip out from her ears. Geez, she was working too much. Time for bed now.

A small meow was heard by her side, moving her honey eyes lazily she met the same golden eyes she saw daily. The black and white kitten meowed weakly, signal that he was tired too.

"Aww," She moaned, witnessing her cute cat sneeze. "Is my love sleepy too?"

She picked Freddie by the belly, the cat quickly nested in her arms. She passed her webbed finger through his furred ears, receiving a low purr from the black animal itself. She shifted into a more comfortable position in her chair, too lazy to actually climb the stairs and get to her room; she continued petting her pet in soothing manner. Relaxing herself, she felt how her own eyelids were betraying her and were slowly closing. It really didn't matter if she sleeps on the garage this night.

But it seemed that tonight wasn't going to be that night. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Eyes snapping open, she took any random object and hit him with it.

"OWW!" A purple clad turtle threw his hands to his face. "**What the shell Mona Lisa?!**"

Mona blinked, slowly realizing she just hit Donatello with a wrench. She threw it to her side before he noticed the tool for weapon.

"What was that one for?!"

"Sorry," She smiled sheepish for a second before changing it completely to an annoyed one. "_Why_ are you here?"

"I was out on parlor and decided to stop by." Donnie explained, his right hand still massaging the spot the wrench made contact before.

"Couldn't you just_ knock_ or something?!"

"The window was wide open."

"Maybe 'cause _it's_ broken!"

"Yeah, now that I think about it wasn't the brightest idea." He groaned in pain. "You got a pretty good arm."

"One of these days," Mona breathed out while rubbing her temple. "Your ninja skills are going to kill me."

The turtle chucked nervously, his right hand finally leaving his face. Revealing a red sore spot right underneath his purple mask, where his eye ridge was. Mona Lisa came closer to him, raising to the tip of her toes and touched the reddish mark, he hissed in pain in response.

"Geez, did I hit you that bad?" She asked, removing her webbed fingers from his face.

"Nah, I have been worst."

"_Right._" The lizard girl muttered, she remembered Leonardo mentioning how they fought against rock monsters and ninjas, so maybe this wasn't a big shocker. "Follow me," She motioned with her hand. "Let's get you some ice."

"Um, sure."

* * *

"Is it me, or this Foot ninjas are getting easier to beat?"

"Nah, it's us."

Standing on a rooftop full of beaten ninjas sure felt right. At least they enjoyed this one. The blue leader walked to his other two brothers, dodging the unconscious black suited men from the floor.

"Man, they don't make this ones like before." The orange clad turtle said, standing with a proud pose. His left foot over the out cold body of one of Shredder s warriors, his chin high in the air with heroic air.

"You mean _yesterday?_" Raphael said, kicking another ninja just to make sure he wasn't faking dead.

"Yup," Mikey agreed and sighted with nostalgia. "Dude, _those_ were days."

"Whatever," Leo muttered, skipping to a more important subject. "I think they got the message now."

Maybe the own leader himself started to feel pity for all those ninjas. Well, they worked for the Shredder, but it wasn't their fault to work for such an inhumane, soulless human being. They were still humans, and they still had their own public lives and being punched in the face several times wasn't exactly the perfect job.

Maybe the needed to stop fighting them... Nah, why ruin the fun? Continue kicking ninja butts!

"Why did suddenly all the Foot got so weak?" The youngest asked, finally removing his foot of the black ninja.

"Dunno, we beat them all?" The red one guessed, twirling his sai and putting it back to his belt.

"We beat a whole army of highly trained _assassins_... Awesome!"

"Not at all, Mikey. We beat some of em, but they will train more and more and more." Leonardo explained, gesturing to the many fallen ninjas around them.

"So that means they could train more Karais?"

The blue one shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

"And more Dog pounds?!"

"Mikey, I don't believe they can mutate more people, they won't turn into mutants by magically just touching the ooze." The green eyed one said, wriggling his fingers in the air as some kind of fairy dust. "Remember Timothy?"

"Well ya got a point..." Michelangelo put his green finger over his lips as if it could make him think better. "What about Fish face?! They could make more of 'em?!"

This gained a face palm from the red turtle and a roll of the eyes from the leader.

"They mutated at the same time!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember..." He grinned goofily, but his smile turned into a flat line. "And Mona Lisa?"

"She-" Leo cut himself, not knowing what else to put in his own sentence and answer the question.

How did that girl turned into a lizard? Good one, Mikey.

They knew the girl for like a week now, not to mention their contact with her was almost nothing. Sure she came to the lair once, but that was nights ago and most of the chat was about them and some of Donnie's inventions. Noting about _her_ past or something else.

"I don't know." He whispered with sudden serious air.

"'Scuse me?"

"I don't know, okay?!"

"Okay, okay... Geez, no need to shout." The orange clad turtle looked at his brother nervously, backing away slowly before falling to the ground due an out cold Foot ninja on the floor.

"Well, let s head back home. Let's just hope Donnie is on his way as well." But his brothers ignored him; Raph was too busy laughing for his young brother's clumsiness as Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

Leonardo rolled his eyes, sometimes he's just the mature one.

As the youngest was rising to his feet again something catches his baby blue eyes.

"Umm, Leo?"

"Yes?" Said turtle answered, stopping him from his actions of jumping to the next rooftop.

"You said they could train more Karais, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I found one." He pointed to the opposite rooftop.

"Wha?"

He snapped his head in the directed direction, finding nothing more than what Michelangelo said: another Karai- a kunoichi for righter words. She was standing on the other end of the rooftop, big ash eyes staring at the turtles. Long jet-black hair covered all her back, her bangs reaching just above her eyes. She wore a light blue and gray battle kimono with a strange white flower bordered on the tip of her skirt.

"Umm," Raphael started eyeing the girl weirdly. "I'm pretty sure she's no Foot ninja." No red marks, no black suite, no Shredder minion.

"Who are you?!" The leader demanded, reaching to his back and gripping his katanas. His brothers quickly mirrored his actions.

The pale skinned girl just smirked, soon standing in battle pose. She stretched her hand towards them, motioning her fingers for them to attack.

"Fine. Ya get what chu want, girl." The red clad turtle was the first one to jump into attack, twirling his sais in a helicopter style and used them against her.

The girl dodged his easily; once he had his back to her he flipped, trying to kick her stomach. She blocked him, grabbing his foot and pulling him into the ground. He hit the floor, hard. But that didn't distract the girl. She took the advantage and set a group of painful punches in his arm and head.

But all of the sudden he couldn't move, he was frozen. Not out of fear, literally he was frozen.

What the heck?!

"Raph!"

The other pair of turtles couldn't watch how the mysterious black haired girl hurt their brother. So they entered the fight too. Big mistake.

The girl wasn't surprised. She easily dodged Mikey's nunchakus, no matter how much he spin them she seemed to be quicker. She punched his arm, feeling a sting feeling claw over it and bang! His arm was frozen, completely. He fell to his knees, holding his arm and hissing in pain.

"Dude, that chick frozen my arm!"

"Same here," Raph muttered still trying to move his frozen limbs. "Only with whole my body!"

"Leave my brothers alone!" The only one unfrozen commanded, swinging his blade over the head of the girl which she dodged with no problem.

The girl smiled at him, a playful smirk playing on her pinkish lips. She was enjoying this, another mare game to her.

He tried to catch her off guard, but he couldn't. She jumped and dodged each of his attacks with swiftness. She was winning and she wasn't even using a weapon! But somehow he did it, after trying to sweep off her feet, which she dodged; he brought his katana over her chin. There, this was over. She smirked, why the heck was she smiling?! Her slender hand reached to her back and brought her own katana to scene.

_Oh god..._

She smirked again, this time a bit more wickedly. But instead of swinging her blade over him she nailed it into down to the rooftop with strange ferocity.

**POOF!**

A large cloud of white smoke surrounded the whole rooftop, making the turtle brothers cough and cover their eyes. After the smoke was already gone, so was the girl. Nothing left, except for maybe that strange flower resting in the spot that she was. The leader picked up the flower, not any kind of flower he had seen before. The flower had many pink silky petals and a small bud in the middle of a darker tone of pink.

What kind of flower was it again...?

_A lotus flower._

The same flower the girl had on her skirt, only this one was pink not white.

"Okay..." Mikey breathed out, regaining his breath. "Who the shell was she?!"

"Dunno..." The red one huffed. "But she's definitely no good."

The leader nodded at his brother's comment. The girl was sure strange, but she didn't seem to be one of the Foot.

"Can you guys move?" The only one who wasn't frozen asked.

"Everything except for my arm." The orange turtle replied, picking his unmoving arm with the untouched one and letting it fall life a wimp noodle.

"Not a _single_ muscle from my body." Raphael replied flatly.

Leonardo picked the red clad turtle, passing his arm over his shoulder and balancing his weight in the best way he could.

"Let's get to the lair and fix this..."

* * *

**IT'S UPDATING TIME :D**

**Let's celebrate with a happy happy dance around my laptop *dances around the laptop stupidly***

**Well it's now obvious the identity of the mysterious girl, even if i didn't mentionated her name (or like talked a single word) the flower is kidda obvious and for the ones who doesn´t know go to wikipedia and investigate.**

**KIDS I HOPE YOU DO YER HOMEWORK.**

**No like seriously, the one who doesn't know who the heck she is no true TMNT fan and shoul shame on him.**

**SHAME.**

**But if you seriosly don't know I want you to drool until the next chaper :D**

**R&R**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**TMNT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Touch a nerve**

"You must be kidding."

"I'm not."

"That thing could not have _been_ human!"

"But he was."

"Eww."

The purple clad turtle didn't really felt proud by showing the lizard girl the container that hold what was once called_ 'The Pulverizer'_. In fact, just having it in his lab was a constant reminder of his mistakes. That boy, Timothy was his responsibility, even though he annoyed him and his brothers to no end, and yet he let him end like this. A yellowish blob of ooze with floating human organs inside it.

The first night Mona Lisa stepped in his lab she completely ignored the crystal jar. The eyes inside it followed her all the time, making her fell really uncomfortable, but she skipped that subject completely. That thing just freaked her out, so avoiding it seemed the best and only option.

But tonight it was different; she decided to escort Donatello to the lair, feeling really guilty for smacking him with a wrench. He protested and insisted he was fine, but that didn't work. The lizard girl followed him through the sewer tunnels, making sure he didn't separate the ice pack off his eye.

Now they were in his lab, still feeling curious from that other night she asked him what was it.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Donnie said gloomy, trying to focus more in anything beside the mutant in the Cristal container.

"Really hard." A green webbed finger was pressed against the smooth surface, the eye of the mutant following said finger. "But it doesn't make sense..."

"Huh?"

"You said that he made contact with this 'mutagen'" She separated her hand from the container and looked at him. "That ooze from the _'Flarg'_."

"Kraang." He corrected.

"That. And that's the same ooze that turns us into mutants, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then why didn't he turn into some_ humanoid_ mutant? A half _animal_ or something like that." She glanced at him with curiosity, expecting an answer from the turtle.

He tapped his green finger against his mouth, his opposite hand still holding the ice pack to his eye. Good question she just threw. But the hypothesis was pretty obvious for him: the mutagen was_ unpredictable_. It turned person into plants, arachnids, mammals or reptiles. It even managed to fuse biological components with mechanical ones. It turned four simple turtles into what he was today. Unpredictable and highly dangerous.

"Its unpredictable, the_ mutagen_ I mean." Donnie started. "It may turn a human being into a giant dog or even a small roach into a crazy killing machine."

The lizard girl with the pink bandana raised an eyebrow. "You guys must have an interesting life."

"You have no idea, Mona."

"So, how do you guys mutated?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm pretty sure a rat can't give birth to a turtle," She giggled stepping closer to him. "Especially when he's a _male_."

"Oh, that." He felt a bit stupid for caching it too slow. "Splinter was originally a human, we were just baby turtles." The purple clad turtle explained, walking to the entrance of his lab. The ice pack was already too melted to work for his eye.

"You mean, you guys didn't start as humans?" She followed him, arms folded behind her back.

"Yeah, where you human before mutating?"

Her honey eyes started to soften a bit, but she shook her head. "Yes, I was human."

"Well, that explains why you _wear_ clothes."

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled a sheepish grin.

They walked into the living room; she still found the lair too big to walk around it alone. A red haired head could be seen from the distance. The human teen was sitting with her laptop on her lap, trying to find something useful to do besides training.

She couldn't complain, living with his turtle friends and his rat father was really awesome. But she was felling a bit claustrophobic due the fact she couldn't leave the lair. She knew it was for her safety, first the Kraang and then the Shredder; it just seemed she was the ultimate trophy for everyone s victory.

April noticed the two mutants coming to her way, she smiled. "'Bout time you came out of your lab."

"We didn't take that long." Donatello said sitting next to her.

"I was still training with Splinter when you enter that room; it's been an hour or so." She smirked. "Was the conversation that _interesting?_"

"What?!" He blushed while Mona giggled beside him. "N-no, April I swear that-"

"**HELP!**"

* * *

Pain.

Each muscle burned with intensity, movement wasn't possible, the world seemed to spin around him and yet he couldn't move with it.

"**HELP!**"

He could hear his brother's voice, feel the way he dragged him through the sewers like a rag doll, but he couldn't see it. His eyelids were closed for five minutes now and didn't respond to ordered commands.

His limbs disobeyed his brain, his head was spinning and he felt weaker than ever before. How could this happen?! He was a highly trained ninja, not any random guy could beat him up. Well, she was a girl and also a shinobi like him, but that wasn't the point! She cheated on that fight! Did something weird to his body and leaved him frozen on the floor.

He hissed in pain, by that time his ears detected different voices he guessed they had reached the lair now. But the voices came muffled, unable to decode what they were saying, but he was able to read the feelings from them. Mainly Donnie's voice, nervous and quick, unmissable.

The red turtle felt how his shell landed on something soft, the couch maybe. Several cries and demands for this situation could be clearly heard. Splinter's impotent voice boomed into his ears, and also the whimpers of pain from his younger brother.

Mikey couldn't hold pain like him.

But suddenly he felt a hand on his forehead, silky and smooth, the hand slide to his cheek and to his neck. He shivered unconsciously, and the hand came back to his forehead.

His eyelids finally let his emerald eyes unshielded; he blinked several times adjusting them to the dim light of the lair. And to his unpleasant surprise emerald green meet instantly the familiar honey brown. Really, really close.

The young lizard was kneeling on the sofa, invading in all ways his personal bubble and he quickly discovered the hand on his forehead was hers. She didn't look too surprised that he finally waked up, instead she only smirked and purred: "Mornin', sleeping beauty," And proceeded to flick his eye ridge.

He growled, in the try of slapping her hand off his face his hand did something neither him could describe. Making him to unbalance himself and fall off the couch and into the floor.

"Your nerves are still asleep, jerk face." Mona giggled with evil delight.

"Thanks for the info," Raphael muttered bitterly, shifting so his face wasn't literary kissing the ground. "And would you stop calling me _jerk face?!_"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!" He snarled.

"Not happening." The turtle growled, only making the lizard smirk wider.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Raphael." The deep voice of his father made both teens to snap their heads up. "The technique they applied on you seemed too harsh, but you took it really well..." The rat's voice trailed off, realizing that the red clad turtle was flat on the floor. "Miss Mona Lisa, mind if you could sit my son back on the couch?"

"Right away, sir." The girl hoped down the sofa, sliding a hand under his arm and carefully raising him off the ground.

"Hey, I can do it myself!" Raph complained, fighting back the small blush creping on his face.

"Don't be so stubborn," Mona mumbled under her breath, finally managing to sit him to the original position he was minutes ago. "You can't move."

"She's right, Raph." A brown eyed turtle said, entering the common room with what looked like a stethoscope around his neck and soon followed by April. "Your nerves won't react to anything for a long while."

"Well, aren't those_ good_ news." He huffed, expecting to cross his arms over his chest but meeting the sad reality that he couldn't move. Yet.

"Well, at least you don't have a frozen arm like me!" Mikey exclaimed, waving his un-frozen arm in the air. Wait. Since when was he there?! He didn't notice the orange turtle zip into the couch next to Splinter.

"My whole body is frozen, you idiot!" The younger turtle gave him a puzzled look. "That includes both arms." He added flatly.

"Oooh... That's not good..."

"Nope, not good." The leader said, taking a place next to April and Donnie. "Not at all."

* * *

"Care to explain what happed?" The human girl asked, shifting to a better position.

The blue clad turtle sighted, that would be hard to explain, especially since this new 'enemy' wasn't exactly an enemy. She attacked them, yes. Leaved two of them hurt badly, yes again. But then again, she didn't say a word. Didn't make a threat. Didn't stay to finish the work. Just when the battle seemed to gain heat, poof and she was gone!

"I really don't know what happen," He admitted sincerely. "We were just fighting the Foot and when it was all over she suddenly appeared-"

"Wait._ 'She'_?" The lizard in pink interrupted his words.

"As if _Karai_." April muttered rader bitterly, still having some hate towards her after that fight between them.

"Who?"

"I'll explain you later, Mona."

"Anyway..." Leonardo continued, a bit annoyed. "She appeared, and no. She's_ not_ Karai."

"She isn't?" The red-haired didn't sound so surprised. "Then who is_ 'she'_?"

But before the dark blue eyed turtle could continue, his younger brother took the word. "She was, like, a younger version of Karai." Michelangelo explained, gaining a frustrated look from his brother in blue. "But this chick had longer hair, and it was black. And instead of using a katana, she beat us with her bare hands! And dude, she was _good_."

Leo had to admit, Mikey was right. The girl did look way younger than Karai, maybe a year or so. And the fact that she took hand of a sword after taking down his two brothers still intrigued him. And her technique was really rare, never in his life had seen such thing.

"She left. No reason why, she was practically winning." The leader pointed out. "The only thing she left was this flower." He searched in his belt and took the pink flower for everyone to see.

"Pretty corny if you ask me." Raphael comment.

Master Splinter took the flower from his son's grip, studying it for a second before sighting deeply. Leo stared at him for a second, what was wrong?

_Is there anything you haven't told us?_

"I still don't understand," Mona started, her webbed fingers playing with the tails of her own pink bandana. "Who's this Karai? And what's _'The Foot'_?"

Raph rolled his green eyes, but Donnie took compassion of her lack of acknowledge. "Karai is a kunoichi-"

"_Kunoichi?_"

"Female ninja." April explained quickly, gesturing Donatello to continue.

"Right." The purple clad turtle smiled at the human girl for a second and continued his small review. "And she's the daughter of the Shedder-" Before she could interrupt him again he spoke with a louder tone. "-He's our enemy, wants us dead, explain details later. And he's the leader of _'The Foot'_, a ninja clan here in New York City and being his daughter, she's part of the clan."

The mutant girl let out a small "Oh," taking the given information slowly, "Wait. You mean there are_ more_ ninjas out there in New York's streets apart from you guys?"

The brainy one rubbed the back of his neck. "Technically, yes. But it's just us and the Foot. I really don't think there are any more-"

"You're wrong, my son."

All the eyes in the room traveled and stopped until they meet the elderly rat, his pink paws still holding the rare flower between his fingers. "There_ is_ another clan out there."

"Another?" The red clad turtle asked, wide eyed. "Apart from the Foot?"

"Apart from us?!" The orange one added.

Hamato sighted, "Indeed. Seems the girl you faced was a Ren kunoichi. A ninja from the Ren clan." He spoke slowly, twirling the pink flower in his hand.

The lizard girl raised a brow. "_Ren?_"

"Name for_ Lotus Flower_ in Japanese, duh." The green eyed turtle said as a matter of fact.

"Excuse me for lacking Japanese in the list of languages I know!" She scoffed, looking indignant.

Raph chuckled; the leader in the other hand rolled his eyes. Why did he enjoy bugging her so much? But anyway, not the point. There is another ninja clan in New York! And by the looks they had something against them too.

Splinter returned to continue his lecture, "The Ren clan in well known for having honeypots-"

"Pots full of honey?"

If Raph wasn't still frozen and unable to move, you'll probably hear a slap across the room. Instead of it, the brother in purple moaned with frustration. "_Honeypots_ are undercover agents!"

"Oh, that makes more sense..." Face palm from Leo and a weird look from April.

"Undercover agents." Splinter pronounced said words as if they were unknown to him. "Not exactly, but yes. They are masters of bending in the crowd, to go unnoticed, excellent pavement artist; but also they will seduce you to any point to get to what they want. The Ren clan is nothing but trouble." The rat sighted. "And also one mortal enemy of the Foot."

This piece of information won the blue turtle's interest. "Enemies? Are they our enemy too?"

"No." His sensei responded flatly. "They are not; I don't think the Ren has something against us."

"Then why the shell did she attacked us?!" The red brother demanded, feeling his limbs come back little by little.

"Curiosity?" The lizard next to him guessed, rubbing her chin. "I don't think there are many giant ninja turtles around New York."

_She made a good point there..._

Maybe she was just jumping across the rooftops too; maybe she got curious why green mutants were defeating her former enemy, maybe she just did it to prove herself. Many_ 'maybe's_ but they were what the were, just_ 'maybe'_. Nothing proved contraire.

The elderly rat dropped the pink flower back to Leo's hand. "Maybe you're right, Mona Lisa. Maybe not." He began to walk away to the dojo, leaving all the teens in the living room. "But beware, my children, as I said earlier: The Ren is nothing but trouble. Stay alert and evade any contact with them."

"Hai, sensei." Everyone but the mutant girl said in unison. She stared at them weirdly for a few seconds before excusing herself and saying it was too late now and she needed to return home.

Leonardo watched how Mikey offered himself to escort her home, only to be snapped by Raphael declaring that he was hurt and won t leave the lair in anytime soon. He sighted, focusing his attention to the flower in his green hand.

Another ninja clan, and this claims to be mortal enemy of the girl he thought he was friend (or more than friend) with. He could remember the playful smirk on the lips of the black haired girl he meet on the roof tops. It seemed everything was a game for her; she merely toyed with them and yet again beat two of them with no sword.

They are trouble, he repeated on his mind, nothing but trouble.

He could only hope that was the last encounter he or his brothers could ever have with mystery Ren girl. But damn his hopes were wrong, so wrong.

* * *

**SOOOO SOOORRYYYY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!**

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit hard to get and i'm on summer vacations right now so I'm lazy and I'm so sorry, please pardon me!**

**Well, in this chapter I made some references I got from a book 'bout spies,_ 'Honeypot'_ is a term they use for double agents, or more like undercover agents with really good looks. The ones with big breast and pretty eyes and they use to seduce the principal guy, those ones. And _'Pavement artist' _are as well undercover agents, but this ones are the ones who can be easyly forgotten. You know, not so actractive and you see them walking on the streets all the time, easyly confused. **

**Got it? Good, maybe those references will be mentioned later.**

**Oh, and thank you for all those reviews and favorites and follows, they bright my day and bring butterflyes to my tummy :)**

**R&R!**

**~Ana Kat ;p**


End file.
